


Line Up!

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Charlie Weasley never played Quidditch for England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Crucio 2010

Line Up!

Or Why Charlie Weasley Never Played for England  
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo

  
"Line up! Let's go and feed the ducks. Bill, you go at the back and keep an eye on Ron. You'd best hold his hand, actually. Percy, have you got the bread crusts? Good boy! Fred and George, I want you two here in front of me where I can keep an eye on you. Now Ginny, you keep a nice tight hold of Mummy's hand. Come on, Charlie, get into line. We're off to feed the ducks."  
*  
"Stop pushing all of you! I don't know how your mother copes when I'm at work. Charlie, let the little ones get to the front; they can't see past you. You'll all get to see the pretty dragon in the cage, but you're not to touch. Charlie, stand back. She's only a baby, they get much bigger than that. There aren't many in zoos like this, so you are very lucky to – Charlie! I warned you. Come and stand back here with me. Just wait 'til I tell your mother."

*  
"One at a time through the Floo. Arthur, would you go first? Then Bill. Make sure you wait a moment before stepping in, let the person in front of you have enough time to get through. Don't push or you'll spill the Floo Powder and we don't have much left."

*  
"Yes, son, I know. All the new First Years have the same reading list, they all need to get that book. That's why there's a queue stretching the length of the shop. Just go and stand at the back of it, nice and quiet, there's a good lad."  
*  
"If you all shout at once then I can't hear you. Percy, you're being nice and quiet, flavour of ice cream did you want?"

*  
"There are two cauldron cakes each. Don't grab. Wait your turn. Two each. Bring your plates up to the oven one at a time and I'll give them to you. Don't push. Wait your turn, I'm a Mummy not an octopus, there's a limit to how many things I can do at once. Behave the lot of you or nobody will be getting anything!"

*  
"You just stand here at the back of the Hall for now, children. Wait until your name is called. Then you've to walk through the Hall, up to that stool, sit on it and put the hat on your head. Once the hat has sorted you, you'll know which House you'll be in for the next seven years. We'll call you in alphabetical order. Which one of you is Miss Arbuthnut? Very good. You'll be first then. Mr Yealmpton, will be the last, I'm afraid, just after Mr Weasley. Quiet, now, we're nearly ready."  
*  
"I want you to take one broom each. Form two equal lines facing one another. Straight lines please! Now, I'm sure that some of you already know how to fly, but you'll just have to bear with us while we go back to basics for those who don't. You must all follow my instructions, no skipping ahead to the next step without supervision. There will be no flying in this lesson! Straight lines! Just hold your broom. Do not attempt to mount it!"

*  
"Because I'm not having you lot showing me up in front of Aunt Muriel again. Every single one of you will be having a haircut. Don't go wandering off until I've finished with you. Wait your turn. Ginny, dearest, don't sniffle, I'm only tidying yours up a bit, you'll still be able to plait it. No, Bill, you won't. You boys are having it short enough so that I can see your ears. I don't care what any of the other boys at school do, Bill, my sons are going to look neat and tidy. Stay here and wait your turn. Because I said so young man!"

*  
"We'll go through the barrier one at a time so the Muggles don't notice anything. Go on Charlie, your turn to go first. We'll see you on Platform 9 ¾."

*  
"Don't tell your mother. It's Muggle. Take turns, play nicely. It bounces up and down when you stand on it. It's called a Gogo Pick, I think. Take turns. One at a time. Let the little ones have a try."  
*  
"The potions ingredients are on my desk at the front of the classroom. In single file, come down and collect up what you need. There is a list on the board behind me. As soon as you have everything you need you can start work. In silence. This is a very simple compound, so I don't expect any of you to make any mistakes. Single file, is that so difficult?"

*  
"Sent to my office again? Dearie me. Always the same old faces. I suppose you had better tell me, one at a time, in your own words, your side of the story. Mr Filch seems to be under the impression that you have constructed some form of still or miniature distillery beneath Mr Weasley's bed. Very ingenious, not doubt, but hardly conducive to a healthy learning environment. Well, well, as it was your bed, perhaps you could begin the explanations, Mr Weasley?"  
*  
"Form an orderly queue with your signed Hogsmeade Permission letters ready for my inspection."

"Half of the school must be waiting at the Zonko's till. They'll have sold out of dungbombs by the time we get to the counter."

"There's a twenty minute wait for a table, I'm afraid. It's always the same on Hogsmeade weekends. I don't know why Dumbledore has to organise things this way. How does he expect us to cope? Why he can't have different classes coming in on different Saturdays I don't know. Here come another couple. Two cups of tea? I dare say, but you'll have to wait with the rest of this lot."

"Have you seen the crowd in Honeydukes? You sure you want a sugar quill?"

"Three butterbeers for you. Now, who was next? I think this young lady was in front of you. I'll be with you in a minute."  
*  
"Line up, go up the steps and collect your Winners' Medals from the Headmaster."

*  
"When I open this door, you will make your way silently into the Hall. The numbers on the desks correspond to the examination numbers you have been allocated. Walk along the rows of desks until you find yours and then sit there. Do not speak to anyone. When you are all seated, I will start the clock and the examination will begin."  
*  
"Are you all here for the team trials? Great. I'm Ken Knavesmire, manager of the Wasps. Can you all come over here first, please? I need you to sign in."

"Right, take your brooms over to the centre of the pitch and stand in a nice orderly row for me. That's great. I just need to get a proper look at you all."

"Speed trial. One at a time, fly from one side of the pitch to the other for me. We'll go in alphabetical order. So, Peregrine Abbot first, please, Dulcie Zebediah last, just after Charlie Weasley."

"I expect you to stay in your positions, keep within the zones I allocate to you. No clever thinking for yourself. You! Seeker! If you don't see the snitch then you don't move. Got it?"

"Line up! You can come and collect your kit. One at a time. You can't hear me if you all speak at once. Get in the queue to pick up your Wasps robes. Hey! You! What do you think you're doing? You don't go anywhere until I tell you that you can. Oi, new Seeker, what's your name? Weasley! Come back here and get in this line. If you're going to be a professional Quidditch player then you are going to have to learn to take instruction. Come back here immediately. If you walk out of this stadium then you're walking out on the professional game, son!"  
*  
"This part of the reservation is yours, Charlie. Just keep an eye out for any dragons that fly through it. Be careful. That's it really; use your common sense."


End file.
